


Flowers in the Desert

by Milieu



Series: Femslash February 2019 [1]
Category: Rune Factory (Video Games), Rune Factory 3: A Fantasy Harvest Moon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Drabble, F/F, Femslash February, First Meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 14:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17664098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milieu/pseuds/Milieu
Summary: Kuruna is about to meet her betrothed for the first time, and she's finally feeling nervous.





	Flowers in the Desert

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "Forced or arranged marriage" in Femslash February trope bingo.

Kuruna stood stiffly in front of the mirror, trying not to fidget as Ondorus fussed over her hair and clothes, and beyond that trying not to look like she was having to stop herself from fidgeting. The urge to squirm hadn't struck her until just this evening. That was when it had finally sunk in just what she was getting into.

Well. That was downplaying somewhat the nature of obligation. Kuruna was hardly in this situation by her own design. She wasn't... she couldn't say that she was thrilled, but she wasn't especially unhappy either. Up until the last few hours, she might have even said that she was indifferent. For far longer in the history of society than not, marriage had been a matter of politics and social maneuvering rather than love. Really, she was just upholding a trend.

This was for peace, she'd constantly reminded herself. For her people.

Anyway, just how hard could it be to handle one human girl?

Ondorus swept Kuruna's hair back over her shoulders and finally stepped back, seeming satisfied. She met his eyes in the mirror. "That'll be it then?"

He smiled reassuringly, dispelling any illusions that he might not have noticed her discomfort no matter how she tried to hide it. "I should think so. I've bothered you enough already."

Kuruna sighed softly. "I appreciate your help, you know. You're much better at making things presentable than I am."

"You're perfectly presentable as-is," Ondorus returned, giving her a cheeky wink in the mirror. "But it's an important night."

"Yes," Kuruna agreed, for lack of anything more reaffirming. "Do you-" She cut herself off, biting at her lower lip with a frown.

"Do I what?"

"Do you think she'll... like me?" Kuruna finally turned away from the mirror, not wanting to watch her reflection's face redden.

Ondorus turned Kuruna towards him and rested his hands on her shoulders, smiling more softly. "From everything I've heard, Shara's a lovely girl. I'm sure you'll get along wonderfully."

Yes, yes, Shara was lovely and bright and everyone found her charming. Kuruna had heard all about it. Micah -- and oh, weren't there some mixed feelings revolving around  _him_ , though it wasn't the time to dwell on that -- had made quite the sales pitch. It made Kuruna wonder how he'd described her to Shara in turn, to convince her to take this step, and the wondering made her itch.

It wasn't necessarily that she doubted Shara's virtues. Maybe she was actually worried that everything she'd heard was  _true_. 

The bouquet that Micah had delivered when they first agreed to this union still sat on her dresser, still vibrant. She glanced over at it, biting the inside of her cheek, before she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Well, there's no point in hesitating now. Let's go to welcome our guests."


End file.
